1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to devices for cutting columnar items under water. More particularly, the invention relates to a cutting apparatus that is clamped around a portion of the columnar item during the cutting operation with a pair of arms that are both movable between disengaged and engaged positions.
2. Background Information
A variety of columnar items are disposed in various bodies of water throughout the world. These columnar items include solid columns manufactured from wood, concrete, or metal. The columnar items also include hollow pipes including sleeved pipes with a reinforcing material between the sleeves. Often, these columnar items must be removed below the waterline or below the sea floor or mud line. When these items are cut below the surface of the sea floor or below the mud line, the earth or mud must be removed to make room for the tool to operate. Those who perform this work want to remove as little earth or mud as possible. Another desired feature for these devices is that the moving parts of the device are maintained away from the human users in order to minimize risk of injury.
In some situations, those salvaging pipes want the cut end of the pipe to be substantially round so that the pipe end may be used for another application. In some prior art devices, the pipe is crushed to point that it cannot be reused. The crushing can occur when the areas of the pipe immediately adjacent to the cutting action is left unsupported.